Sevens deadly Sins
by Angel.with.hornz
Summary: Seductive women, possessive males bosses, with dark secrets. Placed in a house where hormones tempers and hunger go wild, What's six killers to do ? RinXSesshomaru InuyashaXKagome SangoXMiroku
1. The begining

**Body Guards**

**Three young women late in the teens walked proudly into a dark office, silently they were handed three manila folders, the one in the middle slightly ahead of the others grew a devilish grin as she turned walking out the office, the other two followed with a slight grin. **

** "Why the hell do we need body guards anyway" A short tempered silver haired half demon yelled, as he and two others climbed into the back seat of a dark car, seeing as he was being ignored he huffed allowing his golden traveled around the car aimlessly, He briefly glanced at his sex addicted best friend Miroku he had his short brown hair tied in a small pony tail standing at 19 years old he was fit with lanky muscles he was about 5'11 with pure black eyes, and a devilish smirk to match he specialized in clean cut kills making sure nothing was ever left to come back to him. His eyes then found his elder brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was 21 with darker golden eyes than him his long silver hair flew low beyond his knees he was 6'2 with a glare that could most literally kill he had the largest set of muscles of the three however he was calmer about how he used it he specialized in tactics and hand to hand combat. **

** "Would you stop sighing Inuyasha" Miroku said gloomily "In a few minutes we will be face to face with are hideous looking body guards" Inuyasha sighed, He specialized in attacks he was head strong with a fiery temper to match. Standing at 6' ft and 20 years old Inuyasha Taisho was bored. That is until the car stopped and the three piled out only to be greeted by the very opposite of Hideous. **

** "Who the hell are you guys" Inuyasha all but yelled out**

** "Sango" A 19 year old slightly tom boy looking women said in a happy tone, Specializing in attacks she was 5'9 and had light brown eyes that sparkled cheerfully she wore a black tank top with some cargo pants her long dark brown hair was tied high in a pony tail that fell gently to her waist she had a very delicate body a six pack going up to a full breast and full lips. She turned towards the girl next to her.**

** "Kagome" She said in an indifferent tone her dark brown eyes shone with pride as she swept her waist length hair over her shoulder, she wore a long sleeved green and white shirt that fell tightly to mid thigh and green leggings she was about 5'9 and had a flat stomach she specialized in defense and protection. Both girls turned towards the girl behind them leaning on the wall.**

** "Rin" She said cheerfully, She was sucking on a cheery lollipop her full lips shaped an O happily. She had long brown hair slightly spiking out and brown eyes she had a flat tight stomach and a large bust she wore a bikini black top and black baggy shorts she had on a black and grey back pack she grinned examining each boy. She specialized in guns and shooting she preferred moving targets standing at 5'8 Rin mumbled loudly enough for everyone to hear "Well now it looks as if the Houti clan has gotten hotter"**


	2. Meeting and Disagreeing

_**Understanding boundaries**_

"So you are the ones sent from the Kashi side I presume" Miroku asked

"Well" Rin mumbled through her lollipop, She looked down her flat stomach past her lizard belly button ring and to the lioness Kashi tattoo on her lower right stomach, then to Sango's arm which held the same tattoo and then to Kagome's left breast which had the same. "I think so"

"I think there's been a really big mistake" Inuyasha said angrily "Where here for body guards or baby sitters as I would call it not little girls" Kagome nodded angrily

"Yeah smart ass, we know that's us and I'm 19 not a little girl" Inuyasha stepped to her angrily and Kagome followed suit stepping directly in front of him, The action was automatically meet by Sango Stepping between them pushing Inuyasha back causing Sesshomaru to grab her wrist threateningly, Rin reached behind her happily pulling out two .37 caliber (I hope that's right XP) pointing them one at Inuyasha the other at Sesshomaru

"Now now" Miroku said hastily pulling Sesshomaru and Inuyasha back "Let's not get hasty here where here to complete an interesting mission and bring a quiet truce between our groups it won't help if we go about killing each other, now will it?" Rin grinned

"No it wouldn't" She put away her guns "SO we will be hanging out with each other for quite some time so let's all smile neh" Kagome and Sango nodded, Sesshomaru glared at her before directing his attention elsewhere

"So shall we" Miroku asked winking at Sango

"The Kashi and Houti leaders have put us up in a safe house directions will be followed from their" Kagome murmured glaring at Inuyasha. They nodded each group piling up into two separate cars as they headed east,

Kashi group

"Well aren't they cute" Rin giggled out Sango smiled

"Yeah why not"

"You're both insane" Kagome said laughing "Koga is going to kill me"

"Why" Rin asked instantly on alert

"No No I mean metaphorically" Rin mouthed an O

"Why" Sango asked

"Well he and Inuyasha are what you call mortal enemies" Kagome said sighing

"And what's that got to do with you" Rin asked

"Well duhh" Sango said rolling her eyes "Kagome refuses to be his mate until he settles down and with Inuyasha around every time she sees him he is going to smell him causing the worst" Sango said summarizing, Rin looked to Kagome who nodded,

"Men are so dumb" Rin mumbled aimlessly biting into her lollipop shattering it into cherry crystals

Houti

"Hot and Hotter" Miroku said sighing "The good lord is truly blessing me" Miroku cheered him on

"Did you noticed that Kagome chick looked a lot like Kikyo" Inuyasha mumbled

"Nope nothing like that cold hearted bi-"Miroku trailed of seeing Inuyasha's look

"Will you two focus" Sesshomaru icily said leaning against the window

"What it's not my fault little miss umm…wait for it.. AHH RIN pointed a gun at you" Miroku said grinning. a dark aura passed through the car shutting Miroku up for the rest of the trip,

Parking the cars both groups got out walking towards the two story house/mansion, walking in they noticed two black envelopes one with the Houti sign and the other with the Kashi, Sango walked over and handed the Houti envelope to Inuyasha while pulling out the white paper Kagome and Rin looked over her shoulder and read silently

Rin Kagome and Sango,

As you can tell this is your home for now until I say otherwise , there are three rooms and three bathrooms along this house one up stairs and two down stairs, Rin and Sesshomaru will take the top Kagome and Inuyasha will take the one to the left of the stair case and Sango and Miroku will take the one to the right. I am sure you all have angry looks on your faces and I DO NOT CARE this is a very important mission and as your leader you will do as you are told, get close to them and discover their dirty little secrets. The Houti's have already been told of the arrangements. Now head up stairs and get settled your clothes and toys have already been set up. ENJOY

Izayoi

Rin Kagome and Sango practically burned a hole through the paper, Kagome pulled out a lighter burning the paper. Looking up they saw the boys were doing the same. Kagome sighed as she turned and headed left, Sango right and Rin danced happily up the stairs.

Kagome and Inuyasha

"Feh move wench" Inuyasha grumbled pushing Kagome aside as he stepped into the room, It was large with a massive king size bed in the middle two dressers on either side filled with clothes a walk in closet and a large bathroom to the right, Inuyasha looked around finding his weapons laid out on the table two daggers and various knives, Kagome's was on the far dresser similar weapons but hers had a pure tint to them Kagome went into the bathroom gasping, it was huge and, a toilet was to the left and to the right was a shower with no tube or door or curtain it was an open shower with his and her sink was laid out to the left in front of the toilet and a cabinet next to it. "What" Inuyasha mumbled coming to stand next to her

"It's humongous!" Kagome said squealing

"What" Inuyasha mumbled before laughing "I almost forgot the Kashi clan was practically poor" Kagome turned glaring at him

"And?" Kagome asked angrily "The Kashi clan grew from power your pathetic Houti grew from money we are feared above all else your simply wealthy" Inuyasha backed up slightly sweating

Miroku and Sango

"So help me monk if that hand travels any further I will remove it" Sango growled out kicking her leg towards his stomach he dodged it easily laughing

"But Sango my dear how can I resist" He said happily (A/N All rooms have the same layout) Sango winced walking towards her dresser she grinned looking at combat boots with blades hidden in the back, she looked at Miroku curiously she knew he specialized in quiet kills but that smile… "Yes" He asked curiously Sango blushed pointing at him

"Don't come near me" She yelled out

Sesshomaru and Rin

"Meee-ooooww" Rin purred jumping on the bed curling into it, Sesshomaru looked around and walked towards his dresser examining a series of guns and blades glancing at Rin's he noticed a series of guns and grenades. Rin pulled out her .37 caliber pistols delicately "Pretty huh" She said happily holding them up

"Hn" He mumbled She frowned walking behind him, he didn't face her as he examined his weapons

"Now why would a man of hand to hand combat need these pretty little things?" Rin asked touching a random blade

"18 years old and playing with the big guns" Sesshomaru shot back, Rin grinned

"Since I was eleven" She snaked around him grinning blocking him from the weapons

"What" He asked angrily

"Me and you are going to have a problem if you're always so gwumpy" Rin said childishly

"I have no reason to even associate with you other than on missions"

"For someone as sexy as you you sure are bitchy" Rin mumbled taking off her back pack she moved around Sesshomaru stripping naked on her way to the bathroom

"I'm taking a shower" She said turning towards him naked

"Hn" Sesshomaru mumbled going back to work, hands trembling

* * *

**So tell tell how was it i'm loving it persnally **

**lol of cousrse but yes i need reviews people lol palease and thank you **

**everyone who has reviewed it really helps me going guys keep it up **


	3. Shoot to Kill

**Pride**

_**To believe one's self greater and or more valuable than the rest**_

Rin walked out of the steaming bathroom in awe she had a black towel wrapped around her and one around her head, Sesshomaru briefly glanced at her from his potion on the bed looking down at seven deep scars on her lower thigh, Edging towards the dresser she pulled out black tight skinnies and a long sleeved baggy t-shirt with a pair of white bra and laced panties, She quickly changed into it happily as she dug around her back pack pulling out a red lollipop

"So Sesshomaru" She said through her lollipop "Tell me about yourself"

"No" He said closing his eyes, Rin sighed laying down next to him with her head at his feet and his at hers, and wiggling her toes she grinned

"Why not" She asked

"'It would be a waste of air" Sesshomaru said in a mono tone voice

"Not very nice" Rin said sitting up looking at him oddly, Barely acknowledging her he got out of bed and moved across the room towards the door, Rin groaned falling back onto the bed, Sighing she went to a mirror and pulled out a brush and worked on her hair forming a long braid.

Down stairs

"Stupid arrogant mutt" Kagome yelled slamming her fist into the nearest wall narrowly missing Inuyasha

"You do!" Inuyasha yelled. Ducking low Inuyasha ran behind Miroku

"Now Kagome maybe you should calm down you have to admit there are some similarities between you and Kikyo" Miroku mumbled

"AHH!" Kagome yelled pointing an accusing finger at them both "I don't look nothing like that filthy fucking hoe"

"HEY HEY HEY!" Sango yelled coming out her room "What's with all the racket"

"Yeah do tell" Rin said leaning over the rail Sesshomaru right behind her

"This half breed called me Kikyo" Kagome gritted out

"You mean that slutty cousin of your" Rin asked tapping her chin

"That'd be the one" Sango said nodding her head at the exact moment a phone went off. Sesshomaru answered it.

"Hello" He said coolly, a moment later the phone was on speaker

"Hello girls" Izayoi said cheerfully

"Boys" A male voice said. Inutaishio.

"Boss" everyone said in unison giving each other disgusted looks

"We have a mission for all you to complete in pairs you are to locate Manimoto and kill him he lives at 148 west Hamilton across from devil's old house he has an old friend Myouga captured I want him back before anything happened understood"

"Yeah" Inuyasha and Kagome said nodding

"Kagome I want you to lay out an easy quick plan Sango you are to protect Myouga once he is in sight Miroku will protect you" Izayoi said calming, a pause was heard "Rin?"

"Ma'am" Rin asked

"Shot to kill"

"But-" Rin began

"Shot. To. Kill. Understood" Izayoi said icily

"Ma'am" Mumbled quietly looking around at Kagome and Sango, A click was heard as their bosses hung up.

The group looked around oddly before walking away in separate directions, to get ready; all came out in a black out fits. Kagome laid out an easy delicate plan before looking around at the group they nodded their heads as they headed out, they approached the vehicles however both had a note attached to them.

_Check the garage _

_-Enjoy_

Both parties's looked at each other as they headed towards the large garage

Kagome jumped in delight as she saw the black motorcycles arranged in three's She quickly ran to the first one and grinned looking at Inuyasha patting the spot behind her. Inuyasha glared at her piling on behind. Miroku and Sesshomaru walked to the other two bikes and sat down. Rin quietly followed wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru.

"Come my dear wrap those long arms around daddy's waist." Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows, a powerful slap was heard as Sango's hand collided with Miroku's check. Kagome chuckled softly as she speed of the others followed.

"Everyone understands what to do" Kagome asked all nodded "Good Inuyasha follow me I'll need someone with a loud mouth to attract attention while I unarm the security. Sango take Miroku into the western wall and wait until you hear a click come from the door you won't miss it, Sesshomaru Rin can't fight up close so you'll need to follow close behind, and Rin you'll so up to the higher western tower and look out for Manimoto he'll run up there after a the alarms go off shoot him and whoever's with him." Rin nodded taking a final look around Kagome ran off with Inuyasha behind her.

"Hey wench are you sure you know what you're doing" Inuyasha asked as she skidded to a halt,

"Yeah pretty sure at least" Kagome said nodding as she bolted down the long yard. Two guards came running toward' them, Kagome ducked as Inuyasha easily took them out "Come on" Kagome whispered loudly running into the large building, almost silently Kagome found the security room and located the key panel Inuyasha took out the security guards loudly sounding alarms across the mansion un arming the place Kagome smiled looking at Inuyasha

"Well mutt you did something right"

"Just the beginning dear I'm amazing" Inuyasha said bowing dramatically

"This way" a man yelled down the hall

"Hop on" Inuyasha yelled positioning himself to give Kagome a piggy back ride

"Good doggy" Kagome said grinning as Inuyasha jumped off

"There" Sango whispered listening to the click of the door Miroku nodded pulling out to small razor blades, Sango ram down the halls

"There they are after them" A guard yelled seven gaurds surrounded the two

"Danmit what an inconvenience"

"You're not objected to killing are you" Miroku asked quietly

"I'm not Rin" Sango whispered as she jumped latching her legs around a mans neck and twisting snapping it. Miroku watched in amazement as she took down the others easily "Almost done gawking" She teased as she took off down the halls Miroku followed a large man appeared in front of Sango and before she could react the man fell a razor blade in the middle of his head

"Shall we" Miroku said leaning closely into her, Sango blushed running off Miroku smirked following her they arrived at a large door with two guards on either side that fell with a loud thud as two razor blades flew into the skulls, without pause Sango ran to the door kicking it open inside laid … a flee, Sango and Miroku stared at the old male flee for a moment

"Are you my savior's thank you dearly" It said

"You have got to be kidding me" Sango mumbled leaning heavily on the door as she stared down at the small creature

"Is that…" Miroku mumbled looking at the flee his eye twitching

"SO…" The flee mumbled jumping on Sango's shoulder "Let's go" It said surly Sango and Miroku looked at each other before dashing off down the halls

"EEP!" Rin yelped as a man jumped in front of her, a white blur crossed in front of her, the man was dead in the next instant "Scary..." Rin mumbled going to the ledge putting on a pair of black glover before setting up a M-21 rifle aiming expertly she waited comely inhaling deeply as she waited for her target to come into view, Sesshomaru regarded her curiously as she paled at the sight of Manimoto aiming she shot blowing his head in to gulping loudly she fired at his two guards the fell cleanly onto the ground in a pool of blood, Rin trembled as she released the trigger backing up,

"Ready" Sesshomaru asked Rin nodded running in front of Sesshomaru he frowned following her at an easy pace, grabbing her waist he pulled her behind him as three demons surrounded them before he could pounce three shots went off he glanced back at Rin who had a gun out

"Can we please just go" Rin mumbled Sesshomaru nodded caring her bridal style and jumping off the ledge making an human sprint to the front gate he let her down carefully holding her steady as everyone joined up Inuyasha landed in front of them caring Kagome

"Rin…" Kagome asked carefully holding out her hand, Rin nodded handing over her back pack Kagome opened it out to Rin who removed all weapons over to Kagome, nodding Kagome walked over to the bike setting them down. **'SLAP**!'

"Aw Sango you pain me!" Miroku said in a hurt voice a few feet away

"Touch me again and see how pained you really get" Sango threatened coming into view with a swollen faced Miroku,

"Well where is he" Inuyasha asked looking around Sango and Miroku

"Young Inuyasha" a small voice said everyone minus Rin looked around "Down here fools how could you not remember me" it said, followed by a suckling noise then Inuyasha smacking his neck, "Always a pleasure" it said popping up again "Shall we" It said placing it self on Sango's shoulder sighing she got on followed by Miroku jumping on behind her rubbing his face against her cheek

"Move it monk" She murmured deadly

"Inuyasha can I drive" Kagome asked smiling innocently with a slight shine to her

"No" he said bluntly revving the engine Kagome growled getting on behind him

"Come on" Sesshomaru said softly placing Rin on in front of him wrapping his arms around her and starting the engine she fell heavily on him

"What's wrong with her" Inuyasha asked

"Nothing" Kagome and Sango said in unison snapping Inuyasha ears lowered as he drove off everyone followed stopping only to drop Myouga off at a small headquarters off 7th.

"That was fun" Kagome mumbled walking into the house she glanced down at the clock 4am it blinked

"Yup" Rin mumbled causing everyone to look at her "What" She asked quietly

"Nothing" Sango said quickly "I'm heading to bed after my shower have you seen these bathrooms" She said giggling

"You going to be alright tonight" Kagome asked letting her hair down shaking it Rin nodded smiling weakly

"Yup it's been a whole 3 days" She said walking up the stairs Kagome watched her softly, Sesshomaru followed Rin up keeping a careful distance,

"Well off to bed with me" Kagome said nodding, walking to her room Inuyasha was there knocking off his muddy shoes piling onto the bed she groaned walking to the shower,

Inuyasha turned the TV off about an hour later when Kagome came out wearing light blue pajamas smirking to hiself he pointed to a bright pink bedazzled phone on the dresser

"Your phone went off like twenty times" He said snickering

"What" Kagome gasped running over to it she scrolled down the missed calls 'Koga Koga Koga…' "Danm" she mumbled calling him

"_Where the hell have you been_" an angry Koga came from the other side Kagome blushed knowing Inuyasha could hear however thankful he didn't acknowledge

"Working" Kagome muttered

"_I bet_"

"What's that supposed to mean" She replied testily

"_I think you know exactly what it means you fucking whore_" Inuyasha's ears perked up slightly

"Baby look talk to Izayoi she can give you the details" Kagome mumbled walking over to the window

"_Whatever meet me at the mall tomorrow at 8_"

"Alright love you" Kagome said meekly

"_yeah you too_" CLICK, thoroughly embarrassed Kagome sighed rubbing her hands through her hair

"I always hated Koga" Inuyasha mumbled off handily Kagome nodded walking over to the bed and laying down next to Inuyasha they both turned off the lights on their side. . . . . Kagome jumped red faced pointing at Inuyasha

"What-What are you doing" She practically screamed

"What do you mean" Inuyasha asked leaning up

"You're next to me" Kagome said deflated

"Where do you expect me to be the floor there's one bed" He said angrily

"Yeah but" Kagome murmured

"O yeah Koga" Inuyasha said snickering "Let's see what's he going to do hit you" Kagome looked away "Simply don't say anything if he smells me the tough shit besides your with him so why would I touch you" Inuyasha said turning over. Kagome nodded dumbly climbing back into the bed next to him. Kagome smiled _he smells nice_ she thought placing her hand on the tip of his hair. Inuyasha's ears slanted towards her silently.

"Shower" Rin said walking over to the bathroom quickly, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before grabbing a pair of black sweats and changing into them he laid on the bed flipping aimlessly through his knives raising his head up slightly he sniffed **_blood _**he went to stand up when Rin came out the bathroom slightly paled, She was wearing a long black long sleeved shirt that fell to her knees, Sesshomaru smirked

"Cute" He said teasingly

"Shush dog boy" Rin mumbled toweling her hair aimlessly leaning against the wall she stared at him boredly without looking up he said

"What" blinking Rin looked away?

"Nothing" Realizing her hair was about as dry as it was going to get she grabbed a hair tie and wrapped it up in a messy bun climbing into bed "So you still don't wanna talk to me" Rin asked off handily

"What do you want to talk about" Sesshomaru asked getting under the covers

"HMMM" Rin mumbled grabbing a random lollipop from the dresser next to her plopping it in her mouth she gurgled "I'm not qwite sure acwaliltly…R u dating sumone" Shaking his head No Rin continued "OHW"

"If you eat sweets all the time you'll get cavities" Sesshomaru said with a bemused smirk Rim frowned softly shattering the lollipop, she chewed happily looking at him

"SO!" Rin said loudly curling up in a small ball

"Sleepy?" Sesshomaru said startling himself Rin nodded Shaking his head he leaned over her turning off the light his long hair brushing against her face confusing all her senses _breath Rin in and out that's it…_she thought hysterically, Laying down on his side Sesshomaru slowly drifted off to sleep. Rin wavered slightly before forcing her eyes close drifting off to sleep.

.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru awoke annoyed for the seventh time that night from Rin. Glances over she had her back to him slightly shaking her voice came out in quavers "No" "Stop" "Pl..ease" Not understanding what to do Sesshomaru rubbed the back of her head trying his best to attempt a comforting state, tch-ing in discomfort Sesshomaru wound his arm around her, the quavering stopped however the moving began as Rin tried to get situated under his am in the end she wund up buried in his chest and for some reason neither had a problem sleeping that night .

**

* * *

Okay guys I'm really happy about this one not really my best work but I was trying to through in a little something new but please review I love to hear you guy's opinions and enjoy very much adding most of them into my story but please REVIEW it really helps me out guys**

**A little inside because I was asked this, yes they are there original demons and all the girls are humans**

**Any ways please _review!_**


	4. Beer me baby

**BEER BEER BEER**

Sesshomaru woke to the smell of vanilla tickling his nose, opening his eyes he found himself literally entwined with Rin, her legs somehow tangled in his and his arm wrapped around her, letting out a low growl he remembered last night and rolled his eyes gently unhooking himself from her careful not to wake her. After a long shower Sesshomaru came out with his silver hair tied high in a messy ponytail black sweets and a plain grey t-shirt, taking one last look at the sleeping Rin he walked down the stairs to the kitchen which was occupied by Kagome whose waist length black hair was down her pack – she wore a black skinnies and a dark green fitted tank – Miroku was at the table eating some well cooked eggs and ham –he was wearing black pants and a dark purple t-shirt – his normally pale skin was decorated with purple and blue bruises

"Good morning beautiful" Miroku said grinning his right eyes was red and slightly swollen and he had a busted lip

"What happened to you" Sesshomaru asked walking over to the coffee pot

"Sango" Kagome said picking up a magazine

"She just needs a little easing that's all" Miroku said

BAM!

"Ease that you pervert" Sango mumbled yawning her long brown hair was messily in a braid and she was wearing her pajamas – a baggy set of grey sweet's with ducks on them and a short yellow top, grabbing a cup of coffee she plumped down into the chair next to Kagome and dropped her head down mumbling "Where's Rin" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru

"Asleep" he said grabbing a the newspaper

"What is that awful smell" An angry voice yelled stomping into the kitchen, Inuyasha burst through the hall his nose pinched he was wearing red sweets and a matching shirt

"I don't know what you're talking about but Kagome's lovely cooking is all I smell" Miroku mumbled through a mouth full of food

"Smells like someone died" Inuyasha yelled pointing an accusing finger at Kagome "You evil women I'll ki-" PHHQQQWWWAAAA! (umm didn't quite know how to spell a gunshot sound so umm yeahhh,,,,,,,,)

"What the hell was that" Inuyasha yelled, Sango and Kagome merely looked towards the hall way annoyed

"It looks like Rin's up" Sango muttered scratching the back of her head yawning, a Bang was heard from upstairs then dragging then the shower running "So was going on today"

"I invited us all to go to a party" Miroku said grinning

"What party" Sango asked at the same time Kagome yelped "WHAT"

"Something on 4th and Eastwood" Miroku muttered "Starts at 9"

"And you didn't think to ask anybody" Inuyasha yelled angrily

"Stop whining" Miroku grumbled he looked at Sango

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Did it hurt when you got kicked out of hell" Sango shot back

"Neh I heard something about a party" Rin said suddenly behind Kagome

"EHP" Kagome yelled bouncing up "What the hell Rin" Kagome said looking at the girl, She was wearing a white tank top and light blue shorts her hair was in a high pony

"Yes a party tonight you in" Miroku said looking at her

"Of course" She said grinning

"I can't go sorry" Kagome said "I got a date with Koga" she glanced at Inuyasha but he was pouring himself some coffee

"Well invite him" Rin said "Better yet" She pulled out her phone and dialed quickly

"Hey Koga it's Rin"

"_O hey Rin whats up__"_ Koga said threw the other line in a laid back tone

"Nothing I was just wondering if at 9 today you wanted to go to a party with us"

"_Um I got a date with Kagome__"_ He said

"I know that's what I'm saying instead just come with us instead" Rin said annoyed

"_Sure why not where at__"_ He asked

"I'll text you the address"

"_Alright then__"_ Click!

"There perfection" Rin said Kagome nodded

"Guess I'm in" She said happily looking around the room

At 8:45

"All right perfect" Sango said fixing her hair, she studied herself in the mirror, She wore a black sparkly half top with some black skinnies and high heeled black boots, her hair was in a half pony tail with the loose hair falling into delicate ringlets, she wore little make up just some smoky eye shadow, glancing over at Kagome Sango sighed "Wow pretty much" she said sweetly, Kagome had her hair in curls pinned up on the side letting just a tad amount of it to fall against her face, she wore a faint amount of blush and lip gloss she wore a grey skirt and a long sleeved tightly fitted low cut hazel top she wore a grey sparkly pair of heels

"Thank you" She said kindly "Rin picked it out" Sango looked at Rin, her long hair was tied in a pony tail at her waist, she had on a long black and grey skirt that flowed high when she twirled, she wore a white tank top that went barely to mid stomach she wore a bunch of bracelets that click clattered together when she moved them

"Aww Damnit" Kagome said checking her cell phone

"Wassup" Sango asked heading to the door

"I forgot to call Koga back"

"Koga shmoga" Rin said heading out the door "You'll be glued to him in a moment for now let's just enjoy ourselves"

"If you say so" Kagome mumbled as she followed them out the door, head down in deep in thought she crashed into the back of one Inuyasha, He turned looking at her with a smirk

"Hey" He said, Kagome looked him up and down gaping, he looked good, his hair was in a low pony, he was wearing a pair of black dickies and a black dress long sleeved shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath,

"Re-Ready" She asked clearing her throat and directing her attention towards Miroku, he had his hair in a low pony and was wearing a gray t-shirt with black pants he winked at her

"Any day now" Sesshomaru said impatiently, He was leaning against the door frame, he had on a white dress long sleeved shirt and black pants his hair was in a braid,

"Let's go" Sango said grinning

"Hey there's Koga" Rin yelled from behind Sesshomaru on the bike, the pulled up to the house, it was large 2 story with people already drunk in the front yard and porch, loud music blared from inside the house. getting off from behind Inuyasha Kagome adjusted her hair as Koga came near her,

"Hey baby" Kagome said smiling, He cast a hateful look towards Inuyasha and grimaced

"You smell like a mutt" He said as she kissed his cheek

"Isn't that how you always smell" Rin asked Koga as she walked up to him,

"Did you say something Rin" Koga asked casting her a threatening look

"Yeah wolfie you smell like wet dog and.." Rin play sniffed "Cheap whore" She grinned

"You little bi-" Koga started Sesshomaru cut him off

"Excuse me" He said coldly

"Nothing" Koga said glaring "Your funny Rin" he said forcing a laugh, Rin just smiled Inuyasha huffed and turned towards the house

"I'm going to get drunk" He said

"Hey wait for me" Rin said chasing after him Sesshomaru followed her

"Coming angel" Miroku said kissing Sango's hand, she blushed smacking him

"Pervert" She yelled stalking into the house

"Shall we" Koga said pulling Kagome along she smiled at him, the walked into a large darkened room with couples dancing, Koga grabbed her hand leading her into the room, Kagome wrapped her arms around her neck smiling as he kissed her forehead "I missed you"

"I bet" Kagome grumbled Koga tightened her hands around her waist, she yelped

"Look don't start." Koga said coldly "I said i was sorry now can we move on"

"You hit me" Kagome whispered hoarsely

"O for crying out loud" Koga moaned "I love you and i will never do it again" he said looking at her, Kagome nodded

"Ok" Kagome said, he leaned down kissing her,

two hours later

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" was chorused throughout the house as Rin and Inuyasha had a drinking contest,

"COME ON RIN!" Sango yelled as the Kagome and Koga came up

"COME ON INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled jumping up and down "I GOT FIFTY BUCKS ON YOU BABY"  
The people yelled as they ran out of beer and started pouring in Vodka tequila and whatever else was around soon they ran out of that as well, Inuyasha and Rin fell back with a thud grinning

"Thass aww you gosss" Inuyasha slurred pointing at Rin

"Whhaassss you talkking bouts son" Rin burped out rolling her hand around as she tried pointing at Inuyasha "Now woouuulld yousss guyysss stoops moving soo iii cans points at yous"

"HUUUH" Inuyasha yelled as he and Rin leaned against eachother tryng to get up

"Movess overrs" Rin mumbled looking aruond the room locating Kagome "KaggssS" she grinned "I seeess yous" she slurred pointing to her eyes

"Noo youss dontt" Inuyasha yelled "Cuss i see heerrss and ifs i sees hers thens how can BURP!" Inuyasha smiled "s'cuse me"

"soo kay" Rin nodded trying to roll her eyes "Shall i get you a drnk" She asked

"Yesh pahlease" Inuyasha nodded stumbling around the house, Rin grinned walking forward and crashing into someone

"Your drunk" The person said catching her about her shoulders

"Nope i not" Rin said shaking her head looking up at the white haired man

"Rin your not even 18 yet" Kagome said coming to the side of her

"50 bucks right down the drain" Miroku mumbled looking for Inuyasha

"Well hello" a man said coming towards Rin, She stood up Sesshaomru still at her arms, she rolled her head sideways hazily looking at the man, brown hair blue eyes, young,

"hiis" She slurred grinning

"Would you care to dance and then after have some fun" The man asked wiggiling his eye brows

"I like fun" Rin said nodding

"No" Sesshomaru said coldly looking at him

"No" Rin asked him pouting

"No" Sesshomaru said again

"Nopeys can'ts" Rin said giggling at the man

"Aw come on what's he you care taker" The man asked

"No but I sure as hell am" Sango said looking him up and down

"Damn whatever" The man said walking away

"RINN!" Inuyasha yelled from somewhere around the house, he came into view next to the group with two more bottles of alcohol

"Inuya..." Rin mumbled squinting her eyes

"I found more" He said confidently

"No more" Miroku said taking the bottles passing them to a random person "Time to go buddy"

"Upseys" Rin said stretching her hands up to Sesshomaru, he looked around dully , Kagome shrugged as she walked out with Sango,  
Miroku followed with a leaning babbling Inuyasha, Rolling his eyes Sesshomaru picked up Rin bridal style, she cuddled against him sighing

"Well babe I'll see you later" Koga said kissing Kagome,

"I can't wait to fall in love" Sango said smiling at Kagome and Koga, Rin looked up and around locating Kagome and Koga and sighed looking at Sango then towards Sesshomaru

"What" he asked looking at her she shrugged looking back at Sango

"Ahh Fuck love" Rin grumbled Sango looked at her "I would rater fall my happy go lucky assey in choc-o-late-a" Rin nodded curling back into Sesshomaru

"So how we doing this" Kagome asked as Koga walked back into the party

"Doing what" Miroku asked

"I'll take Rin" Miroku said trying to pass Inuyasha off to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru looked at him before heading to the bike, with Rin,

"Kagome here" He said trying to switch off again, Kagome and Sango where already piled onto another bike, "You have got to be kidding me" Miroku grumbled as Inuyasha laughed.

Half way to the house

"DAMNIT INUYASHA YOU ARE NOT SUPERMAN YOU CAN"T FLY SIT DOWN" Miroku yelled out as Inuyasha grabbed his hair and tried to stand up

"Good night Kagome" Sango said heading to her room, Kagome sighed heading to hers with a drunk Inuyasha leaning on her, Miroku grinned

"Enjoy" he said smugly following Sango,

"Come on" Kagome sighed heaving Inuyasha towards their room, Inuyasha jumped on the bed laying on his back and grinning, "Your shoes" Kagome groaned as she peeled them off his feet, and threw them against the floor, she went into the bathroom changing to a pair of shorts and tank top, "MAN move over" Kagome huffed pushing against Inuyasha as she tried getting more covers

"Why" Inuyasha whined

"I'm cold" She whined back

"O" Inuyasha said he grabbed her and tucked her against him wrapping his arms around her and tangling his feet in hers, "There warm" He asked Kagome to shocked to say anything sat there blushing madly "Good" Inuyasha said nodding as he drifted off to sleep, Kagome did have to admit as she tried getting comfortable, it was warm.

"Hey" Miroku asked Sango, they where back against back

"What" Sango asked turning over so her knees pressed against his back

"I feel we haven't gotten to know each other" Miroku said turning on his back

"That's because you always try to touch me" Sango groaned out

"Really" Miroku asked "Well okay let's see what's you favorite color" he asked

"Excuse me" Sango asked

"Color" Miroku asked again

"Green" She replied

"Number"

"17" She said

"Any siblings"

"Yeah a brother younger" she said "What about you" She asked

"Naw just an uncle whose a drunk" he said laughing

"What made you join the Kashi" He asked, taking a moment Sango thought

"Well my brother got caught up in the Kashi by a debt so I took on his debt got jumped in and went on my way turns out I'm really good at killing people" she said chuckling

"What about you"

"o well my uncle was already in so i just inherited it" he said casually

"Cool"

"What about Kagome and Rin" he asked "If you don't mind" He said again

"Well Kagome parents where really good people and she took gymnastics but one day when she was like 7 her brother and parents were killed she went to Izayoi for revenge and ever since been with, Rin on the other hand never had anything she was a killer from birth pretty much" Sango said shivering as a chill went through the room.

"Cold" Miroku asked

"Maybe" Sango said stubbornly, he grinned wrapping an arm around her and covering her with the other

"There" He said Sango nodded

"Don't try anything funny monk" She said coldly, he chuckled drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**OKAY I KNOW ITS TAKING FOREVER **

**SORRY GUYS **

**NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON **

**LOVE YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH **

**AND **

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\\\/**

**\\/**

**\/**

**I DOUBLE DOG DARE YOU!**

**PRESS IT  
**


	5. That awkward moment

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT~~`**

READ FIRST!

So okay lets get some things straight because the e-mails are over whelming so heres everything in bulk

Yes they are in gangs

The mission is to bring everyone together like combine the gangs

Yes Kouga is abusive (Sorry i personally love the wolf tail and sexy body)

Kikyo hasn'tr been introduced and idk if i want her in here (I like her...sorta)

NO! Rin is not a spy from the goverment..[don't ask]**  
**

**_Yes i know it's taking a long time and a appreciate and really love how everyone been supportive but some people are being seriously rude about it and that's really not necessarily sending me messages saying I'm an idiot and stuff really though unnecessarily you don't like my time frame or story don't read!_**

**_RATH!_**

_To lose control in a state of emotional distress_**_  
_**

Rin P.O.V

My fucking head! Who put that damn sun there! I'll blow there fucking head off

Trying to snuggle closer to the warm thing next to me I felt it tighten its hold on me. It smells... SNIIFF... Fluffy.

"Your awake" a calm sweet voice said near my ear I shook my head  
"No" I mumbled

"Yes" The velvet said I moaned leaning up towards the voices ear

"Me sleep now" I dropped into its light touch, something brushed against my face

"Rin you need to get up now" I sighed leaning up

"What" I moaned out. Blinking a few times until my eyes focused on golden orbs the silver hair maroon markings then to a pretty face of Sesshomaru he had a smirk on his face, it faded quickly and he was out of bed and in the shower, "Jerk!" I yelled tumbling out of bed, walking over to the large mirror I grabbed my brush and set to work on my hair tying it into a high pony then threw on some black sweats and a white tank top. I moved my way down the stairs.

"Damnit.." Kagome muttered

"What's up" I asked sitting down at the table

"Kouga and Kagome are fighting again" Sango said with a bemused smirk, Inuyasha scoffed

"So how's your head" Inuyasha asked grinning, I scrunched up my face sticking my tongue out. He laughed, but it didn't look like he was any better by the way he was downing aspirin

"You guys wanna go out" Sango asked

"Sure" Miroku said sliding off the counter wrapping his hands around Sango's waist she rolled her eyes pushing him off, Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads

"Going to gym" Inuyasha and Kagome muttered glaring at each other,

"Yeah I'm in" I said grinning as Sesshomaru came down the stairs "So is Sesshomaru" He looked at me with a confused glare.

[At Big Swirl: It's like a yogurt shop thingy]

"So this is fun" I said grinning as Sesshomaru locked me with a death glare, I sighed _if looks could kill. _

"So how's it going" Sango asked as Miroku and Sesshomaru went to get the drinks I shrugged

"He's a big teddy bear" She gave me a twisted look "Well with pointy claws and sharp teeth and those piercing eyes" She laughed "what about you and the monk"

"He's …. Well different a pervert yes but sweetish I guess" Was that a hint of pink trailing across my hard hearted friends face; with the look she was giving me I am in no mode to question her about it. "He question me about myself yesterday"

"Really" I said "I guess he's already started" She looked at me confused "You know we got to get to know each other…the mission…" It seemed to dawn on her because her face twisted in anger, oops, I thought with a little guilt, Sesshomaru and Miroku came and sat down handing us are drinks, Sango being the OO so level headed girl that she is decided her drink wasn't satisfactory and dumped her strawberry and lime smoothie on Mirku giving him a nasty look and trotting up towards the line at the register. Mirku gave me a look.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked angrily brushing off the frozen slurpie

"Uhmm bad day…" I looked away and slurped at my banana strawberry swirl

"You're telling me" He said rolling his eyes wiping the slush off him

"Miroku…" A red haired girl asked, a little pissed she was cute…ish, her hair was tied in a high pony messily she had dark green eyes and a tiny body. Mirku looked at her confused, he stood up slush dropping from him, he looked the girl up and down with appraising eyes

"Yeah that's me babe" He said with a smoldering look, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes leaning back with a smirk, the girl's face curled in anger as she collided her hand into his cheek

"You don't remember me do you" She said with an angry shrill, Miroku held his cheek looking at her shaking his head "You promised to marry me after I gave myself to you the next day you were gone" Her other hand slammed into his other cheek "I thought you loved me" She hollered going to hit him again by now we were being stared at by EVERYONE I lowered my head, before the girls hand meet Miroku's face Sango had her in a death grip hurling her back, She stood in front of Miroku with a dirty look.

Man how embarrising…

Normal P.O.V

"Damnit Inuyasha Kikyo is a filthy whore" Kagome groaned out as she ran on the treadmill next to him, he shot her a glare for the millionth time that hour

"Kikyo is not a whore" Inuyasha scoffed "She's a beautiful sweet loving women who one day will marry me" He said slightly panting

"Yeah and I'm the holy mother of everything" Kagome shot back,

"You know what maybe your just jealous" Inuyasha said with a leveled look "I mean she is flawlessly beautiful while you're more or less plain and ugly" SNAP

"You BASTARD" Kagome yelled kicking him off his treadmill, she stopped hers getting off and stared down at him, "I want nothing to be like that filthy hoe" Inuyasha glared up at her he stood towering a good head above her, she took a cautious step back bumping into the machine

"You are really wearing thin sweetie" He said in a cold voice she glared at him pressing her face against his

"Bring it mutt" She spit out He slammed his fist into the near wall glaring at her

"I may not be your little boyfriend and beat the hell out of you" He whispered furiously "But I have plenty of friends who will" she flipped her hair over her shoulder with a devilish grin,

"Fuck you pretty boy" she said, he grabbed her arm dragging her into a private workout room, they were alone. "Let go" She hissed as he tossed her in the room shutting the door behind him, Kagome turned gasping at the closeness, with just one step she could kiss him.

"Alright honey what do you want" Kagome hissed crossing her hands to hide the trembling

"You wanna continue saying shit or do you wanna just leave it alone" Inuyasha hissed at her, But Kagome being the smart individual she is went off

"Hey don't get all huffy with me because your _one true love_ is out fucking half the city right now" Kagome said as coldly as possible

"At least she doesn't hit me" Inuyasha said taking a step towards her

"Well at least Kouga loves me enough to stay faithful" She spat at him

"Is that what you tell yourself" Inuyasha asked shrugging "Hey whatever helps you sleep at night"

"SO tell me Inuyasha" Kagome asked wide eyed an innocent "What's it like fucking someone after they've fucked twenty different people in the same 24 hours" They stood in silence as they stared each other down

"You really are a self centered bitch aren't you" Inuyasha mumbled blowing hair out his face

"Almost as much as you are an egotistic delusional bastard" Kagome said as the tension rose higher in the room

[Big swirl Rin's P.O.V]

Sango gave the girl a dirty look as she yanked her hand down probably dislocating her wrist in the process. Miroku looked confussed but that could also be a result of his red face Sango looked seriously pissed I'm sure I looked red faced and horrified and Sesshomaru … well for his part he looked bemused

"What seems to be the issue here" Sango said jerking her hand away from the red head

"Who the hell are you" The girl yelled out, though it sounded more like a screech than anything else

"Sango" Sango said smiling "Who the fuck are you" Sango asked crossing her arms

"Jade" The girl said confidently placing her hands on her hips "Now if you don't mind you stupid bitch Miroku and me have a lot to talk about" Snago raised her eyebrow in mock disbelief, the girl eyed her up and down and backed off slightly "Is he your boyfirned or something" Jade asked, Sango laughed

"No sweetie I'm not as stupid as you" Sango said rolling her eyes

"Then move" Jade screeched, Sesshomaru winced, "Miroku is my betrothed" Well isn't this an awkward silence

"Miroku you didn't tell me you were engaged" The ever cold Sesshomaru said leaning forward with a smirk "You must invite me to the wedding" I smiled

"You think this is funny" Jade yelled at everyone "Miroku I loved you how could you do something so cruel" She wailed leaping at him, Sango had her on the ground within the next five seconds her mouth pressed against Jades ear

"Touch him again and I'll shatter every bone in your body" Sango hissed as she slowly stood up grabbing Miroku's arm and hauling him out the store, Me and Sesshomaru looked at each other before following suit. What a long fucking day.

[Kagome and Inuyasha]

Inuyasha inches away from Kagome his eyes were piercing through hers almost as well as hers were to his.

"God! Are all dogs so stupid" Kagome hissed out

"I don't know ask Kouga" Inuyasha sneered at her, Kagome shoved him _hard _

"Kouga is not stupid" She yelled "He is nice caring and loving"

"Really then I guess I should hit more women they seem to like that" Inuyasha shot at her, Kagome stepped back

"You-You-You don't know anything" Kagome said shaking

"I know if I really loved someone" Inuyasha said continuing "I would never cheat on them-" Inuyasha smiled as Kagome looked at him shocked "Yeah everyone know about that sweetie I wouldn't hit them I wouldn-'"

"Okay I get it" Kagome said in whisper but Inuyasha wasn't having it

"I mean how you could be so stupid is beyond me!" Inuyasha said laughing, Kagome's eyes welled up in tears but she shook them off

"He loves me Inuyasha he just.." she trailed off trying to convince herself

"Ar…Are you crying" Inuyasha said looking down at her awkwardly and laughing dryly, Kagome shot him a very nasty look stopping him in his thoughts,

"Ass hole" Kagome muttered walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her

"What I do" Inuyasha asked himself in the silent room, His eyes popped out of his head when he realized his body was trying to pull him towards the fleeting girl

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW**

_**I know it's been forever and thats entirely my fault **_

_**so heres the new chapter tell whats uupp~~~~~!**_

_**NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON ...AS IN LIKE A COUPLE OF DAYS!**_

_**that's partly what took me so long Ive been trying to do it in bulk...not that smart**_


	6. I tripped and hit the door i swear

**I have this absolutly terrible feeling I haven't unpdated in ages, *chuckles awkwardly* Super duper sorry **

**I've been working on another story and was like omg SEVEN DEADLY SINS and I panicked **

**So i immedetly updated guys sorry thanks for following me and reading**

Rin Sesshomaru and Sango lounged in the living room after they got back from hanging out. Miroku came out shortly drying his hair.

"Sorry guys" he said giving Sango a leveled look "I would have been out sooner but I was getting slush out of places I didn't even know existed"

"I'm not saying sorry so you might as well stop bitching" Sango snapped at him

"You to both are horrible" Rin said glaring at them "That was my favorite joint in town man" She whined

"It wasn't my fault Rin" Sango said

"Yes it was you lost your temper and dumped your drink on Miroku" Sesshomaru said with a smirk

"Hey you-" Sango started

"What is your problem Damnit" Inuyasha yelled as the front door was thrown open and Kagome entered the living room. She turned glaring at him

"You are you stupid dog" Kagome shouted

"You started it you brat" Inuyasha yelled towering over her

"You're the one who-" Kagome yelled but was cut off by Rin throwing a pillow in her face

"Hey we got our own problems here" She said

"Why what happened" Inuyasha asked taking a seat

"Well after Sango lost her temper twice we were thrown out of Big Swirl" Rin moaned dropping her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder "Now I'm sad"

"What you do Sango" Kagome asked

"What!" Sango shouted "Am I really taking the blame for this" She asked as the phone went off, Inuyasha retrieved it putting it on speaker

"Hello girls" Izayoi's voice said sweetly "your mission was a success and both the Kashi and Houti have been rewarded greatly"

"Yes a very well success" Inutaishio said coolly "And to be rewarded Myouga has invited all the gangs surrounding the eastern coast to his ball. In three weeks"

"Yes Kagome dear be ready in two hours a limo will be on outside" Izayoi said coolly "Your outfits have been sent to you in the amounted time".

"See you there" . CLICK!

"you got to be shitting me" Inuyasha grumbled "I fucking hate these things"

"I love balls" Miroku said jumping up. Awkward silence

"I knew it" Inuyasha said smiling "You owe me fifty bucks Sesshomaru" he said laughing

"HA HA" Miroku said going to his room

_ 3 weeks later

"Well" Sango asked Miroku as she put the final pin in her hair. Miroku couldn't help but gape, Sango had managed to make herself heavenly. Her hair was pulled in a high elaborate bun letting loose strands fall around her neck adding a gentle touch, the dress Izayoi picked out for her was a deep purple that was tight to the waist and furled out to layers of purple, and had sleeves that flared out at the elbow. Her dark eyes fluttered with a shade of dark purple and black engulfing them

"Stunning." Miroku blurted out. Sango blushed smiling

"Thank you" She said heading out the door

"You better not laugh" Kagome said coming out the bathroom, Inuyasha scoffed looking towards her and falling over

"Remember when I called you plain and ugly a while ago" He asked getting up and gawking at her

"Yeah" She whispered her eyes narrowing slowly

"I lied tremendously" He whispered. Kagome wore a strapless gown that was white and tight till her hips and flared out into a light green waterfall of fluff, he had her hair down pulled back with a dark green barrette.

"What" Kagome asked "You lied"

"yeah" he said again walking out the room followed by a stunned Kagome

"So am I adequate to be your date" Rin asked coming up behind Sesshomaru, he turned his eyes slowly widening "With how long I took to put it on I better be" she said putting a hand on her hip and arching it out.

"Well…" Sesshomaru , trying hard not to think about how long it would take to get her out of the dress, Rin was stunning in a strapless white and black gown that was corset design in black at the front and opened to revel white, it flared out white till the end with black flowers making their way up the side, she had her hair down and loose cascading into a black river

"Well?" Rin said smiling "Never been complemented like that before"

"You look gorgeous Rin" Sesshomaru said recovering "But you didn't need me to tell you that" He said smirking

"No I didn't" She admitted "but It sounded better off your lips than mine" She whispered heading out the door. Sesshomaru followed closely behind as they got down stairs.

"Rin!" Kagome and Sango screeched causing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to wince

"You look stunning" Kagome said taking her friends hand

"Thank you ever so much" Rin said grinning

"Come on" Miroku said "As much as I love you girls gushing over each other the limos here" He said

"Are you nervous" Sango asked Rin smiling

"Why would I be dear Sango" Rin asked looking at her as they pulled in line with the other limos to be let out

"No reason" Sango said as there door was opened and they piled out. They were lead up a long line of people to be called down the stairs.

"You're up first boys" an old man said leading them away

"Now what are you yapping about Sango" Rin asked

"Alan's here" Sango said smiling as Kagome grinned

"That son of a bitch" She snarled out "I knew Izayoi didn't want me armed for a reason"

"Come on you've already scarred him" Kagome said stifling her giggles

"yeah well if he hadn't moved he would be dead" Rin said clinching her fist

"Girls" The old man said returning, they followed him down a short corridor to the tip of the stairs where they meet up with Izayoi who wore a heavy layered blue and white kimono and Koga

"Koga" Kagome whispered shocked

"Come girls" Izayoi said as they where introduced, They went down slow and deliberate with and ease of control. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha latched onto her slutty cousin, who wore a bright red down that was low cut and had a slit up the side of each thigh, she huffed and she felt Sango growl.

"What she asked as they reached the base of the stairs and where lead by Izayoi towards the boys'

"That little lecher" Sango snarled out. Kagome and Rin followed her gaze towards Miroku was had two girls latched onto his sides giggling profoundly.

"Why do you care" Rin asked with a knowing smirk

"I don't" She snapped glaring at Rin

"Izayoi" a cool voice said

"Inutaishio" Izayoi responded. The girls stared in shock as they compared the silver hair tied back high in a pony tail, purple markings and molten gold eyes to that of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Cousin" Kikyo said slowly in a smile "It has been far to long" She said kissing Kagome's cheek, Kagome gave a small smile

"Kikyo always a pleasure" Kagome said shortly. Rin's eyes trailed towards a white haired man with black eyes dancing with a women who wore a black dress short dress and matching stilettos Rin caught her gaze a brief moment and saw her milky red eyes narrow towards Sesshomaru.

"Oh Alan" Rin whispered in a dark devilish voice "I'm baaccckk" She said

"Rin I heard so much about you" Inutaishio said giving her a smile

"Oh" Rin said cocking an eyebrow "Like what" She asked casting a look at Izayoi who smiled sweetly tucking a strand of hair behind Rin's ear

"Like what an excellent shot you are and how long you have been with Izayoi, a shame how you ended up with her though" He said smiling sadly "but a great asset you will be once we join together"

"Oh gee thanks" Rin said with a smile

"Only the truth" he said holding his hand out towards Izayoi "Dance with me" He said smiling

"Of course" She said giving a warning glance at the girls

"Well now that was joyous" Miroku said sighing as the two girls went off giggling to bring him back a drink

"Define Joyous" Inuyasha said

"You dying" Koga said smiling maliciously. Kagome shoved him

"Really babe" Kagome asked

"What your defending him now" Koga asked I a low threatening voice,

"And if she is" Inuyasha asked in an equally low voice

"Oh look the pup is learning to bark" Koga said with a short snipped laugh

"Come on Koga, Inuyasha not here" Rin said stepping between them

"Stay out of this Rin" Koga said casting her a hateful dark glare

"Hey she was just being smart" Miroku said putting an arm around Inuyasha pulling him back a bit "Like we all should be doing"

"yeah" Sango said patting Koga on the back "Do we really want Izayoi on us here" She asked

"What's up guys" a cold seductive voice asked coming behind them

"Nothing that concerns you Kagura" Kikyo shot off angrily, they turned staring at the milky red eyed girl who was flanked by Alan '

"Sesshomaru it's been a while" Kagura said in a sweet voice that irked Rin a little too much

"Is that my Rinny Pooh" Alan said grinning, a dark jagged scar outlined the left side of his neck

"UHM yeah" Sango said grabbing Miroku's hand "Dance with me" she said getting away

"What's up with that" Miroku said wrapping his arms around her waist

"Well let's just say they got bad history" she said smiling

"You are brave" Rin said in a haughty voice

"Come dance with me Sesshomaru" Kagura said grabbing Sesshomaru's hand, Rin's temper seemed to flare with that,

"Come on Rin I think you owe me a dance as well" Alan said going to grab her hand,

"Rin come dance with me" Sesshomaru said coolly jerking his hand roughly away from Kagura and grabbing Rin's while pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Aw" Rin said trying to lighten her dampened mood "Where you jealous" She asked her glare still resting on Alan, she felt Sesshomaru's hand under her chin pulling her gaze to his. It took her a minute to catch her breath under his gaze '

"Maybe" he whispered "Or maybe I saw you going for a sharp object between you gown layers" he said giving her a soft smile

"I like the first answer better" she whispered, wondering why her body suddenly felt as though chains where tying itself to Sesshomaru's.

"Do shut up" Kagome said finally snapping after twenty minutes of Inuyasha Koga and Kikyo arguing over everything and anything, "Are you guys 3? Honestly" she said glaring at them, she turned stomping off

"Drama queen" Kikyo muttered

"Kagome" Inuyasha called out to no avail

"That little bitch" Koga said stomping after her angrily

"Hey what are you doing?" Kikyo screeched as Inuyasha went to follow

"What?" Inuyasha asked losing sight of Kagome and Koga and turning back towards Kikyo

"what do you mean 'what'" Kikyo asked placing her hands on her hips angrily "I don't see you for almost a month cause your off with little saint Kagome and when I get to see you, you try to run after her" she finished in a near shout. Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose

"Kikyo I told you what's going on and-" Inuyasha started

"No save it I'm done with you" Kikyo said glaring at him

"for what" Inuyasha snapped

"For not doing what I need you to do when I need you to do it" She said flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever" He said quietly "Do whatever you want" He said in a broken voice

"Are you going to cry" Kikyo asked a cruel smile playing on her lips, Inuyasha glared at her

"Inuyasha?" Sango said coming up to him "You ok?"

"Of course not he just lost the best thing to ever happen to him" Kikyo said thrusting her chest out

"Aw Inuyasha you haven't lost me" Rin said wrapping and arm around his waist "Even if you wake me up in the morning" She grinned at him

"What you do break up with him" Miroku asked as Inuyasha's gaze flickered to the door

"When I wanna be fucked and he isn't present what does that leaves me to do" Kikyo said

"Who the hell asked that" Rin said glaring "You are such a fucking whore shoo go away I'm sick of looking at you" She said releasing Inuyasha and taking a step towards Kikyo, who stared wide eyed at the younger girl "I said shoo" Rin said glaring , Kikyo turned quickly and seemed to wait looking back at Inuyasha whose gaze was fully at the door. She glared stomping off with a loud "HMMPHH"

"Younger brother" Sesshomaru said staring at Inuyasha "Are you alright" He asked

"Yeah" Inuyasha said calmly almost relieved "She wasn't the one"

"The one" Sango asked as Rin fixed Miroku's tie

"Yeah" Inuyasha said clearing his throat "Inu-youki have a destined mate" he said offhand

"A destined mate huh" Rin said "How do they know who their mate is" She asked smiling

"There smell" Sesshomaru said drilling his eyes into hers "The way the act around them, the feel of them. It's a series of things really"

"It's like your whole body is chained to that one person" Inuyasha said yawning "It goes both ways that's how you know _it's true love_" he said in a girly voice

"Idiot" Rin said laughing "Where's Kagome" She asked looking around. Sesshomaru noted the way Inuyasha's entire body seemed to freeze and arch towards the door as Kagome came in, when she was half way the group Koga walked in looking around frantically before heading off towards a large group of demons. Kagome's dress and hair looked slightly ragged.

"Are you guys ready to go" Kagome asked her hair covering half her face, it didn't take long for Rin to make it over to the kitchen,

"Kag..Kagome" Inuyasha asked "Are you ok"

"Of course" she said turning her head slightly away from him, Inuyasha stared at her a minute before letting his clawed hand move her hair away, a strangled noise came out of Inuyasha as he stared at her "I hit the door on the way out like klutz didn't even realize it till it started swelling" She said chuckling

"Where's my gun" Sango snarled out

"Really Sango I fell" Kagome said in a irritated voice

"Shit" Sesshomaru snarled out as shouts went up "Rin!" He growled

"I didn't touc- AHH!" Koga's voice went up as blood shot through the entire room, demons scrunched their faces up in disgust, Inuyasha and Miroku shot over towards the yells and saw I Rin dangling two knives in either hand and the another Koga's arm

"You son of a bitch" Inuyasha snarled his eyes going red as he lounging at Koga with an intent to kill, Sesshomaru managed to get his arms' around Rin while Miroku tried pulling Inuyasha away from Koga

"STOP!"Inutaishio hollered, the room silenced instantly all that was heard was the pounding of Koga's skull against the marble floor and Rin's savage snarls as she pulled against Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru get her out of here calm her down" he said calmly

"Inuyasha stop please!" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha stopped looking at her letting Miroku pull him off, his eyes going gold as tears fell over her swollen eye

"Carry on everyone nothing to see here. We all know it's not a party till someone dies" Myouga said out of nowhere, the guest cheered as the music played again and everyone mingled off .

"What is the meaning of this" Inutaishio asked staring at everyone

"…." Silence

"Kagome what happened to your face" Izayoi said in a calm sweet voice

"I..." she cleared her throat "I must hit the-" she stopped when Izayoi narrowed her eyes into deadly slits "It was my fault truly. Koga told me to apologize and I-" She stopped

"Just say the word and I';; get rid of him Izayoi" Sango said in a hushed tone

"Under the circumstances that would be most convenient" Izayoi said, Inutaishio nodded, "Handle it Sango, Inuyasha, however you see fit" she continued walking off to rejoin the party

"Wait" Kagome whispered "I-I don't want him killed please" She said

"I don't think there's much of a choice" Izayoi said "He has injured one of my girls, and if that's not enough, Rin has a taste for his blood. He's dead no matter what Kagome" Izayoi said in a cut voice

"Please, can't we give him away to someone or isolate him. Just please…" Kagome said,

"I think Ikitaku would enjoy him" Izayoi said with a sigh she called over two large brutes "Take him to Ikitaku, I'll be along shortly" she said

"Kagome are you sure about this" Sango said "Rin will not be happy"

"Yes" She whispered "Let us leave it alone" she said smiling, almost the entire left side of her face saw red or swollen, Miroku and Sango left off casting an awkward glance at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha gingerly touched her face tilting it this way and that way.

"I'm ok" Kagome said "Really" Inuyasha looked pained and shook his head,

"I'm mad" He said with a chuckle letting his hands fall to his side "It's so unfair" he said with a bitter laugh, "Waiter" he called out walking away and grabbing two glasses of Champaign.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered feeling her body unconsciously pull its way towards him

"Rin would look at me" Sesshomaru whispered as he got her outside and guided her face to his, she gave him a dark look, her eyes narrowed

"Sesshomaru I am going to kill him" She snarled out "Now, Let. Me. Go" she said pulling against him.

"Rin stop struggling" Sesshomaru said softly cupping her face with both hands, and pulling their faces close together

"I…Sesshomaru…" She whispered trying to focus on Koga and her hate but she was finding it very, very hard to breath with Sesshomaru's intoxicating her. He slowly brought their lips together in a soft feather touch letting electricity tingle their senses. She wrapped her hands around his neck while he wrapped his hands around her waist; he brought her up letting her dangle, her toes brushing the ground. They starred at each other intently before colliding their lips together.

Sesshomaru didn't know he could lose years worth of control so quickly, but the second Rin's lips brushed against his he was gone. His senses went into overload with each sweep of her tongue. His body was trying to take over and pull her into a closet and make her his. But a slightly more rationally thought process was finding a bedroom.

They finally broke away gasping for air. Sesshomaru placed her gently on her feet keeping her from collapsing, her hands still at his neck

"You are calm now" Sesshomaru asked a slight tremble in his tone

"In a matter of speaking, no not really" She said trying to pull away from him and finding it physically painful. "I…need to check on Kagome" Rin said

"Yeah" Sesshomaru said, they pulled away slowly staring at each other "Shall we" He said calmly, she nodded her dark tresses cascading about her face, Sesshomaru pulled them out her face and stared at her intently, she bit her lip heading back inside, she cast a longing look towards him but quickly made it back inside

"He who hates humans…" Sesshomaru whispered following her in, he chuckled "The gods are truly mocking me"

* * *

**WTF that was an intese chapter I mean Really though **

**SO yeah how did you guys enjoy it I've been working it for like 6 hours straight so REVIEW PLEASE **

**Dont be scared review :)**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\\\/**

**\\/**

**\/**


	7. The after party hormones

"So you're with Naraku's gang" Rin said trying to keep from rolling her eyes, she cast her eyes around locating Kagome and Sango who were trying to stifle laughter

"Yeah been there for almost two months" he said in a laid back tone "It's hard work but hey," he shrugged his shoulders "Gotta pay the bills you know" he wiggled his eyebrows with a suggestive wink.

"Yeah bills" Rin mumbled "Well it's been fabulous but I got to go and do stuff" she said walking away and grabbing Kagome and Sango roughly

"I hate you bitches I swear to God" She hissed

"Oh come on you looked like you were enjoying yourself so much" Sango said yawning

"Oh drop dead" Rin hissed out getting ready for a stream of curses when Izayoi came up. "Boss"

"Well Rin you seem happy" Izayoi said with a coy smile "Anyways I am leaving, everything's going according to plan" She said smiling as she was lead outside

"according to plan huh" Rin mumbled watching Izayoi smile at Inutashio

"Well let's go home" Kagome said "Where are the boys" she asked looking around

"Inuyasha's getting drunk that's all I know" Sango said looking around, she spotted Miroku, and called out to him, "Hey were heading home you bout ready" She asked

"Uhm ya'll go ahead I uhm won't make it back tonight" He said looking over at a young blonde, Sango glared at him

"Of course you won't" Sango said in clipped voice

"Aww now Sango" Miroku said smiling sweetly giving her a cocky look

"You're date is waiting for you" Sango said crossing her arms

"See you tomorrow sweetheart" Miroku said walking of

"Inuyasha come on" Rin said grabbing his arm and hauling him towards the group. Inuyasha staggered slightly before crossing his arm

"Are we almost ready" Sesshomaru said coming up behind them

"yeah lets go" Sango said leading the way back to the limo

"I'm tired" Sango said leaning against Kagome as they walked up the stairs to the door.

"Me to" Rin said blinking a few times

"Night guys" Sango said going to her room

"Come on fluffy time for bed" Rin yawning as she trotted up the stairs Sesshomaru followed quietly behind

"Come on Inuyasha" Kagome said helping him to their room, they changed in an awkward silence; While Kagome applied an ice bag to her face Inuyasha turned off the lights and headed to the bed

"Night" Inuyasha muttered climbing into bed turning his back to her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered in the dark he grunted "Are you mad at me for something" She asked. Silence. "Inuyasha" Kagome nudged him he sighed

"What do you want from me Kagome" Inuyasha asked turning on to his side, she could feel his gaze lingering on her

"I just wanna know why you've been acting super isolated with me all night" Kagome asked slightly irritated pulling the ice back off her face with a wince

"Because you're stupid" Inuyasha said with a low growl

"Excuse me" Kagome hissed out leaning up in bed "I'm stupid"

"I do believe that's what I said" he said yawning as he laid on his back locking his hands behind his head

"How the hell am I stupid" She hissed

"Look at your face" he sneered aggravated, Kagome remained silent. Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Goodnight" he said yawning,

"Inuyasha I'm talking to you" Kagome said in a stern voice, he ignored her, she shook him, he ignored her, she poked his face, he ignored her. "Inuyasha" Kagome tried again in an angry voice [Insert Inuyasha fake snore] "AH" Kagome shrieked jumping on him and straddling his hips

"Will you answer me" She shouted angrily, she glared at him as he slowly opened his eyes.

Kagome was lost in his bright gold eyes, she gasped as she felt her lower regions stir and damped, her heart went wild as her breath came out ragged ,

"Well" she said in a much calmer voice than she could have imagined. Inuyasha just stared at her and slowly inhaled. Kagome briefly wandered if Inuyasha could sense her arousal.

"I think you bit of more than you could chew" He said softly, his voice laced with passion

"I don't know what you mean" she whispered back, finding it hard to concentrate

"I can smell you" he said leaning up "I can practically taste the arousal" he wrapped his hands under her thighs and gripped them "I can hear your heart" he lightly grazed his claws down her legs

"I-don't know what you're talking about" she muttered running her hands up his toned chest, "Inuyasha…" Kagome took a ragged breath as she shifted feeling his hardened erection tight against his sweets, Inuyasha groaned his lips quickly found hers.

Sesshomaru groaned as he listened to his younger brother and Kagome frown stairs

"If you're so bothered by it just ignore them" Rin said

"My hearings to sensitive to just block it out" Sesshomaru gritted out, and made and awkwardly disgusted face, Rin grinned sitting up cross legged and briefly glanced at the clock 2:38.

"well let's focus on something else" she said wrapping her hands around his neck and bringing his face close, Sesshomaru's eyes dilated as he took in her unbearable sweet scent, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, Rin straddled him bringing the chest to chest "I was born down town in Houdon territory my mom died n child birth and my dad left me at my uncles who happened to be Marquize le pointay the famous serial killer" she whispered pushing him against the bed "by the time I was 6 I had learned each and every way to kill someone bare handed, with a knife a gone even a toothpick" She said with a soft smile "Wasn't until I met Izayoi did I realize killing was wrong" she pulled herself up so her face dangled above his. Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch as the moon played across her eyes and lips "She sent me out to kill my uncle and I did then I joined he gang and haven't looked back" she grinned wickedly "Then she sent me out with my two best friends to monitor these 3 guys who I must say are really interesting"

"Interesting?" Sesshomaru asked cocking an eyebrow

"Oh yeah" she said in mock seriousness "It's like a pebble getting thrown in an ocean and the rippled creating a tsunami" she sat up running her hands down his chest and told him about carrots and marshmallows as she traced patterns down his chest, her hand lingered at his waist line before making its way back up his chest.

"So a marshmallow wont explode in a microwave if a carrots in there" he asked trying hard not to focus on her giggles as the rippled down her chest into her stomach and down her legs right into his agonized lower region

"yeah they got into a fight a million years ago and won't let the other explode if the other is present" she smiled looking at the clock 5:54 "So…" she said leaning down brushing her lips against his

"what" he asked thinking about carrots

"Have they stopped" she said with a sly smile, he frowned at her before smirking

"You are a wicked little demon" he said his body losing some of its tension, Rin smiled crashing her lips onto his shocking him, she pulled away before he could responded.

"Good night flufferkends" she said rolling of him and yawning. Sesshomaru waited a long time until after she was asleep to take a nice cold shower

* * *

**WELL ISNT THAT AN AWKWARD MOMENT **

**SO UHM MORE RIN AND SESSY COMING UP WITH AN ANGRY JEALOUS SANGO AND A SAD MIROKU AND THE WLAK OF SHAME FOR THE LOVE BIRDS AND OMG ... oops can't tell you bout that**


End file.
